Underworld
by CaptainSoraSparrow
Summary: Join Riku as he is recently released from prison to rebuild his criminal empire. Along the way he faces challenges both to the reconstruction of his power and the struggle of his heart. Will he eventually accept his emotions or will he be a cold gangster.
1. Out of the Frying Pan

IM BACK :D

I apologize for my indefinite leave of absence, I was just so busy lately

My sick, twisted little mind has formulated another story.

And dun, dun, dun...WHO'S BACK :D

Now, I hope you enjoy this as I make a return (not sure if it will be solid) I know Ill be making occasional visits, but it'll be an explosion everytime I approach.

* * *

Hallow Bastion prison is known to be the worlds' most infamous prison. The place is known for its high guard and impenatrability. Few had attempted to disprove this theory and they were wrong. The worlds' most wanted criminals were kept in this fortess guarded by trained snipers, brutal guards who experienced war and several riots as well as a cold, relentless auto-security system. One criminal was sentenced to endure half a life time of imprisonment, but good behavior had reduced his time to only a year of rotting in the crumbling meat grinder. Guards in armor that a knight would wear escorted the silver haired man out into the sun light, blinding the former prisoner that hadn't been exposed to light long. He was escorted to a limousine that someone had driven to the prison to have him go home in. It seems it wasn't just good behavior, but also a bit of manipulation with valuable payment. Bribery could be such a beneficial tool. The man was offered sunglasses which shielded his eyes from the blinding light. Another man was across from where he seated.

The man spoke, "Nice to see you out, Riku."

"Sephiroth. How kind of you to liberate me from this rat hole."

The taller man replied, "You know I am not kind without purpose."

"So I assume I was essential for some venture of yours."

Sephiroth remarked, "If you WAS needed, I'd let you rot. I do need you for something important though."

"So how's Destiny Islands since I was gone?"

The superior sighed and put his head in his hands.

"I guess by my fluency in body language, things gone to shit."

Sephiroth replied, "Worse, our enemies threw the shit in the fan when we were about to turn it off."  
Riku became frustrated and let out obscenity to express it.

"Yeah, a new gang known as Organization XIII is fucking our business up. Our drug triangle, busted."

Riku gasped, "Who?"

"It takes an equation of money and rats to break the triangle."  
"That's the only damn thing to do it!"

"Yeah. Riku, I need you to get things back on top and whack the bastard who's running it."

"What about the Heartless?"  
"Most of them are in jail, except Pete. Ansem's whacked."

"Good. But I'm gonna have to whack Big Pete."

"Riku, he isn't important. Besides, he was a nobody and not even the thugs respect him."

"So, boss where do I start?"

"There's a hired gun. I want you to travel with him to investigate the shit goin on."

"Better not be another damn Polack like last time."  
Sephiroth chuckled, "He sure pissed you off, didn't he?"  
"Or a fucking rat."

The boss replied, "He's a native to Destiny Islands."  
"A fucking Hispanic."  
"Yeah, but he gets the job done. You two might even be tighter than cell mates.", Sephiroth teased with a wink.

"Boss, with all due respect, I'd prefer you wouldn't bring relationships up around me."

"Aren't you gay?"

"Hell no!"

"Then learn to laugh."

* * *

As they were done talking, they were out of Hallow Bastion traffic passing Twilight Town. They read a green sign indicating, "Destiny Islands 58; Traverse Town 101" Whenever they reached a manor constructed of colonial Spanish architecture, Sephiroth bidded Riku good fortune and Riku made way to his guarded manor. He was greeted by the same guard that Riku remembered. This put a feeling of sastisfaction as he was greeted by them.

"Big Man, wats up? Your hairs a hell of a lot longer.", greeted a short, dirty blonde haired man.

"Tidus, you know how I am about my hair."  
"In my opionion, you're worse than Wakka."  
"I heard that ya bastard.", chimed a tall red-headed man.

"Well calm down the both of ya, I gotta find this Latino bastard and find out what the hell is going on."

Tidus stated, "He's waiting in the dining room."  
Riku bursted, "What the fuck! What'd I tell you about letting people in my fucking house?!"

"Boss ordered us to and you know I ain't screwin' with him."

"Son of a bitch! So you let some beaner in my house!"

A light-hearted voice joined into the conversation with much character, "Actually I'm from here. I'm not anywhere Mexican. I guess your Riku, right? I'm Sora."

Riku glared at the door way and saw a spikey-haired brunette with narrow, black sun glasses. He wore a black leather jacket with a bright red shirt under it with tight, dark blue jeans donning a pair of leather boots.

Riku could feel heat rise in his cheeks. Riku demanded, "Are you the hired gun?"

This new character chuckled which made more heat rise to his cheeks and he chimed, "I'd prefer to be called a freelance mercenary. But you're the boss after all." Sora winked at Riku, leaving the man dumbstruck by the free spirit's perky attitude.

Riku whispered to Tidus as Sora was walking toward the garage.

"What jobs this kid do, stealing daisies from the garden?"

"Well, to tell you the truth, he's never acted like this. He's always been a cold-hearted stick in the mud. That's the first time I seen him like this."

Wakka commented, "There are times when he was a bit friendly, but I guess you're special."

"Hm? Well, I better watch my asshole. I thought I got out of the drop the soap shit.", Riku growled.

* * *

Riku found Sora standing at the garage entrance, at a fleet of vehicles.

Riku barked, "Why you standing there?"

Sora bluntly stated, "I don't know which car to take."  
"You mean the dumbasses didn't tell you which car I usually take."  
"They said they don't even freaking try to figure which one you drive."

Riku blushed even more and chose the 1976 Camaro, signaling for Sora to get in.

"The boss said you knew what was going on around here is why we hired you."

"Yeah, but go to the alley in the corporate district."

"Which alley?"

"The one in between the Stock Tower and the Mall."

"What's in there, Sora?", Riku felt his lip tremble at the mere saying of his name.

"You'll see."

* * *

To be continued...

Read and Review please.

I'll update A.S.A.P.


	2. The Lead

Sorry for the delay, I finally overcame writer's block.

Now we return to your regularly scheduled reading.

* * *

Riku sped the Camaro through the labyrinth of towering, glass canyons with a flowing river of traffic below. Before approaching a large intersection, Sora pointed to the alley where a marble white building with business people flowing in and out. There was an alley between that and a tiki-themed bar part of the mall. The Camaro was pulled into paralell parking after making an illegal U-turn followed by a series of blaring horns. He shut the engine off and the brunette checked his Desert Eagle for preparation.

"What's going on?"

"You'll see. Now get your shit and follow me."

Riku acquired his very missed .44 Magnum, spinning the revolver for the sake of reflection. He had many memories with this particular weapon, kept by his fellow gang members whenever his arrest occured. Then the decision was made to follow Sora who was already hiding behind a dumpster. Riku took lead behind an abandon crate. Sora took point while Riku watched for any incoming strangers. He followed behind the mercenary and he stopped at a corner. Sora motioned for him to follow and saw an ongoing deal.

"Fuck, this is some good shit! How did he do it?"

A familiar feminine pitch replied, "Just the right sources."

That bitch was dead. Riku looked to Sora and he nodded in some mental agreement. The two rushed behind some cover and opened fire.

A young sandy blonde kid shouted, "Shit! Who the fuck are they?"

Rifles were tossed and the loud crack of an AK-47 led to the sparks of the barrel Riku was behind. An Uzi sent some chunks of brick hurling where Sora was hiding behind. The two sensed the dangers and propelled their bullets into eachother's situations; Riku shooting from the side of the box towards the masked thug with the rifle and Sora taking out his counterpart with the Uzi and normal exhange of fire began once more. The boy tried escaping until the young woman pulled out her own M9 and took out his leg.

They approached the sight and found a duffle bag of coke somehow in tact from all the fire fight. Sora grabbed the bag and recollected the material. He grabbed the young woman by the collar of her jacket. He snarled at her, "Selphie, you are one dead bitch!"

"It was good business, you bastard.", she whispered/

He snapped, "What, fucking me for the last 3 years until I went to prison and stabbing me in the back or making a shit load of money by killing my group."

"Just listen. I didn't bust it."

She was pressed into the wall with the barrel of Riku's weapon connecting to her jaw.

"Then who?"

Tears formed, "I can't."

"Why the fuck not?"

She pointed to the boy, "Ask him. I shot him down so he didn't rat us out."

"You mean you, selfish bitch! I'll deal with you later. I'll find out where you're at if you try to hide too!"

Selphie walked away and found his prisoner.

"Alright. Now who the fuck are you?"

The boy cried, "Demyyyx"

Riku toned down, "I'm not gonna hurt you as long as you help me out, alright?"

"What do you want?", he muttered.  
"How'd you get in contact with her?"

"We met online.", he stuttered.

"Whose this deal for?"

"Me."

Riku sent a fist into his stomach, a strong enough force to make Demyyyx cough and regain himself.

"I'm gonna ask you again. Who's this deal for?"

"I can't.", he muttered.

Riku sent another pound of force into his stomach again. The boy coughed and sobbed even more.

"I told you if you help me out I won't hurt you!", his voice raised.

"It's for Organization XIII."

Riku asked, "Who?"  
"Organization XIII."

Sora looked and suggested, "We should keep him for information. We could do that, couldn't we?"

"We will. We're gonna squeeze all we can out of this little shit."

He slammed Demyyyx into the wall and hissed, "I have plans for you, Nobody."

* * *

What will Riku learn? What will Selphie do?

Find out and encourage with your thoughts about the story so far, the writing or anything you think of it. Hate comments will be mocked, censorship will be laughed at, parents should not let their kids read this. You have been warned.

Enjoy the suspense.


End file.
